Spider-Man Guardian of the Mangaverse
by NewYorkNinja
Summary: A strange twist of fate sends Spider-Man, the Green Goblin, and Mary Jane into he world of anime and manga. Now Spidey will need to team up with anime's greatest warriors to find the woman he loves, and defeat the goblin and his demon army including a new sinister six. Its east meets west in this web swinging crossover adventure.


_Prologue: The goblin and the Demon_

The sun is setting on another day in New York City; bustling streets, crowded sidewalks, and a lone figure swinging across the Manhattan skyline. However this story does not begin flying across the skyscrapers but rather in the almost lifeless field of a local cemetery. The setting sun cast ever growing shadows from the countless tombstones, and the wind carried the falling leaves across the gloomy field. Only one person was there, standing in front of a specific grave. He wore a long black trench coat that blew in the air like a shroud and almost completely covered his black funeral trousers his hair was the most distinguished feature being short black hair with what seemed like small red lines crossing through it horizontally, and although his posture stood that of sadness and defeat, his face told a more vivid picture; anger, confusion, sorrow, hatred. The young man was Harry Osborn, and the grave was that of his late father Norman Osborn AKA The Green Goblin.

"Why dad" said Harry "Why did this had to happen, none of it was even your fault it was the serum"

He suddenly gets a flashback to memories of his father laughing manically once as normal, and again as the goblin

"It changed you...made you do things...evil things"

Another flash showing the goblin cackling, flying around on his glider, throwing his trademark pumpkin bombs, shooting lasers, and carrying the late Gwen Stacy hostage.

"they should have saved you, helped you, but no" Harry said slowly changing his tone from sadness to anger. "no they just left you to die... HE left you to die"

Harry closed his eyes as another, more vivid memory came in to light. He remembered going to one of his Father's warehouses to visit him. However when he got there he saw the place on fire, holes blasted around the walls, plus NYPD and S.H.I.E.L.D agents gathered around the front of the building.

Harry ran until he got to one of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. " What's going on?" he asked panting from exhaustion and panic.

"It's the Green Goblin..." said the agent as he turned to him "...We caught him trying to ransack one of Oscorp's weapon compounds, Spider-Man went in there to stop him but we haven't heard from him since" He then turns back to the building and starts talking into the intercom "Alright men, we move in and three...two.."

Suddenly the windows of the warehouse burst into flames as a huge explosion pushes everyone back and blows the door of the warehouse wide open.

"DAD!" Harry yelled as he looked at the wreckage hoping for at least a small sign of life. After a few seconds he then sees a silhouette quickly walking out of the door. He felt a small sign of hope thinking that his Father was actually able to survive such an ordeal. That small hope was suddenly crushed when the silhouette cleared up and saw the hero Spider-Man coming out. His red and blue costume burned and scratched showing signs of an intense battle. His red mask having a huge hole revealing one of Spidey's eyes but luckily not enough to reveal his secret identity. In his arms he held the body of his most hated enemy the Green Goblin, just like Spidey's costume his green and purple costume also had shades of a fierce battle, his mask was missing but the way Spider-Man was holding him no one could get a good look at his face. The most obvious fact is that his body was completely limp, almost lifeless.

Spider-Man quickly walks towards the S.H.I.E.L.D agents Yelling " Someone get me a medic now!" the paramedics crowd around the body as Spider-Man puts it on the ground carefully. During all the chaos Harry was able to walk through the crowd to where the medics were. From there he was able to get a good look and terror fell through his body as he saw the face of his father Norman Osborn.

Harry started pushing out of the way to check on his Father. "Oh god...dad, DAD!" He started shaking the body hoping he would wake up but to no avail. Eventually one of the medics walked up to him and said "I'm sorry son, he's gone". Harry's stomach takes a complete nose dive as he just looks into his Fathers face, seeming to be deformed almost mutated looking more goblin like. In his state of sorrow he doesn't hear Spider-Man walking up behind him.

Seeing his best friend at this state, Spidey doesn't know what to do except reach out his hand to put it on Harry's shoulder saying " Harry, I'm so sor..." He suddenly stopped, As he heard Harry say something that caused the hero some concern.

"Your fault" Harry whispered. Spider-Man stopped in his tracks not knowing what he meant when he replied " Harry, what are you..." Only to be stopped when Harry turned to him, slapped Spidey's hand away, and with tears down his face and rage in his eyes screamed at the top of his lungs "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!". That sentence continued to echo in his mind as the memory slowly dissipated and he slowly returned to reality.

Harry opened his eyes still reveling in the sorrow and lost "Everyone thought you were just another costumed psycho, but no, you were just a victim. The real villain... is Spider-Man."

As he continues to stew in his own rage he feels the wind suddenly pick up for just a moment just to fizzle out a moment later. As the wind faded a lone female figure emerged from what seemed to be nowhere as if brought here by the wind itself.

"Oh, such a great loss to be suffered by such a handsome boy" said the strange woman as she sat on one of the adjacent graves.

Harry turns to the source of the voice and is startled by the sudden appearance of this woman, falling on his backside. wincing in pain he can only hear the woman lightly giggle as she steps up to her feet.

"You should be more careful there cutie" she said as she extended her hand to help him.

Harry reluctant at first eventually takes her hand and with interesting strength she pulled him up with ease. Back on his feet he gets a real good look at this mystery woman, and what a sight she was. she had lightly tan skin and had a head of long bunched up silver hair, and on her perfect face there were three red star markings, two on both sides of her face behind her eyes and one on her forehead. She wore a long purple revealing dress with pink lining which hugged her perfect almost god-like figure. Her posture gives a aura of seduction grace, almost like royalty. Causing him to do nothing else but stare. which in turn makes the young woman giggle once again.

"I must say I do love the attention but you will have to say something at some point Harry" she said with a smirk.

Having been shaken out of his daze Harry was finally able to speak; "Oh, sorry about that I..." He suddenly donned on him what she just said as he asked " wait, how do you know my name?"

She starts to walk around as she spoke. " Oh, I have my sources" she began " Plus who doesn't know of the famous Harry Osborne, a handsome young man, young C.E.O of the mega-corporation Oscorp, son of Norman Osborn one of the greatest super-villains of your world.

That last remark gave harry a bad taste in his mouth, "You seem well informed, although I don't know anything about you. What's your name?"

"Oh I go by many names" the woman boasted, "Queen, goddess, demon, but you can just call me Hild". She raises her hand as a queen would expecting Harry to almost kiss it.

Harry looked at her with a look of both bewilderment and awe, as he hesitantly took her hand and awkwardly shaking, not really knowing what to do in this situation, eventually he broke his silence again and said "Uh...sure, that's...interesting", trying to be polite but also being cautious for the fact that he might be dealing with a completely crazy woman.

Catching the hint Hild just gave a small playful pout and just said " Awe, why such a face". She looks towards the city as she continued; " I figured that would be normal in this dimension, after all you have frozen super-solders, billionaires in battle armor, big green rage monsters, thunder gods from Norse mythology, and of course that little human wall crawler in the red and blue one-zee. What was his name again?"

"Spider-Man" Harry answered, his skin crawling just having to mention his name. Hild also picks this up and decides to push the angle even further.

"Ah yes, the so called amazing spider-man, he was the one who took him from you wasn't it."

Harry looked down as he heard Hild's question; " Yes, he took them, My father... and Gwen Stacy."

" I'm would guess nothing would satisfy you more than getting back at him, wouldn't it?" Hild asked pushing that button even further.

Harry didn't look up as the shadows start to fill around him as idea really goes through his head. The idea of revenge on the masked vigilante seems too good to be true but at the same time it's one of his greatest desires. when he finally gives in to that desire he then says with dark determination " yes, I...want...revenge".

Hild slowly walked towards him swaying her lips seductively and said " What if I told you I could help you get it" Harry got shaken out of his daze and both angry and confused said "Ha, you? what can you do to help me?"

Still walking she raised her hand and mystical energy starts coursing through her hand and then her arm, this both surprised and almost enthralled Harry "Oh darling" she retorted " The real question is what CANT I do". As she walks up to him she slides her arms around his shoulders and around his neck holding their bodies close together as she continued " You stick with me handsome and I will grant you power you could only imagine, help build you an army that will help us rule this and any universe..." she then leans in close to his ear and whispered "...and grant you the means to get your revenge on Spider-Man and claim your legacy as the true heir of the goblin"

That promise was what finally pushed Harry over the edge as he smiled in her embrace " When do we start?" he said, the evil wheels turning as Hild looks him in the eyes and leans closer, Harry, almost mesmerized by her eyes leans in as well, almost on instinct

As she leaned in she smiled and whispered " very soon, my goblin king" then sealed their dark alliance with a corrupting kiss.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
